S07. Centaurus
S07. Centaurus *S06. Bootes, S07. Centaurus, and S08. Dorado were merged on October 25th, 2011 and renamed as S06. Bootes. See S06 Merger Wars . Unlike the previous servers, all players had to start from scratch within S07 (No players could immigrate to S07 above level 9), leading to a much more balanced server. It has been noted by those that do comparisions, that S07 is more active than its peers (except for the first two servers) with, for example, more conversation in world chat and more items for sale on auction. Due to the newbness of the players, none were able to take advantage of the notorius HE3 expolit bug to gain an advantage, so only the normal route of creating alts and buying mp has ever been exploited. Again leading to more player retentioned compared to its peers. History Since the start of S07, there was a single alliance that had dominated; twice this alliance fractured with the bulk of the alliance winning against the rogues. Now the server's main power are the Jokers. Rise of Time Lords Empire At the beginning of the game Time lords became a formidable force and earning the ire of Jokers Corsp and Axis Mundi Corps (the two largest corps on the server). Time Lord Vyhih (#1 ap) attacked Evil Wargasm of Axis Mundi. All axis mundi came to defend Evil Wargasm (#10 ap). Vyhih's higher tech was crushed by overwelming numbers. The war didn't look to be in Time Lords favor, however a freak turn of events had Axis Mundi attacked a member of Jokers cuasing them to ally w/ Time Lords. With thier combined attacks of Jokers and Time Lords on a Axis Mundi planet. Bieng defended mainly by Hibob, Xyedashler and others against durrhunters orders. The fight was initaiated by Time Lords. The Time Lords were Losing until Jokers arived to turn things around in their favor. (#3 ap) Rolento {Jokers} was the key to the allied victory. Soon after Axis' leader Durrhunter disbanded the lvl 6 corps and joined The Stone Head corps. The Former Members of Axis Mundi mixed in with Jokers, Celtic, Fire and Ice, TL, Spartans, and Athens. Without looming threat of attacks and influx of former Axis Mundi members to bolster thier ranks Time Lords swiftly grew. Along w/ help of frieza, a keen strategic coordinator, Time Lords rose to become 5 large corps (leading the ranking chart), combined with Jokers (rank 1) they formed the the foundations of the Multi-Corps alliance known as "The Empire". Recruiting other corps such as Celtics and Spartan Groups, The Empire became the unattested rulers of the server. The Empire Turns Upon Itself After recieving little competition from the remaining corps on the server Time Lords became restless. Unbeknowest to them a resistance had formed between several of the smaller corps that had been recieving constant attacks for Time Lords members including Fire & Ice and Lions. 0n the 8th of May 2011, under the urging of (#1 ap) Frieza and several other officers Time Lords luanched a massive suprise attack on Jokers (Ally and Co-Leaders of The Empire) at (#2 ap) Rolentos (Leader of Jokers) planet. Time Lords took on members Empire members; Jokers and Celtics in an escilateing conlfict spilling over into several other planets. Following a call for aid, Rebel Alliance members (including Fire & Ice, Lions, and Team Philipinas) joined on Jokers side in defending Rolento. N1ST4 (another prominant member of the Empire) Joins on Time Lords Side. Spartan Group (the other large member of the Empire) although officially claiming a nuetral stance, had a few of its members join on the side of the Time Lords as well. Several smaller corps also joined the forray for multiple reasons on both sides of the conflict. The continueing influx of reinforcements for both sides and the extensive use of decoy fleets led to a 6 day battle at Rolento's planet, incompassing two server maintainance periods which cuased all of Rolento's Defenses to respawn. Dispite the claims by Frieza that the respawned defenses would now ablitterate the attacking forces, Timelords were able to secure victory due to their higher production abilities to replace fallen fleets. The battle took 7 days where on that last day all requested sending no more flts. Afterwards The Rebel Alliance withdrew to reasses the situation. Although Time Lords had appeared to soundly defeat the competition, the events of the battle and espesially the manner in which it was handled forced to the surface several issues that were brewing within the ranks of the Time Lords. The Loss of a Leader and the Rise of The Alliance Time Lords complacent in its victory soon began to argue amoungst themselves with several members criticizing the way in which Time Lords conducted a suprise assualt on an allied corps. Although a impressive strategic general, Frieza's lacked leadership abilities and was unable to garner the loyalty of his subordinates due to his abrassive attitude, large ego, and inflexablity regarding his orders. The descention catalized when Frieza kicked Time Lords officer Chink for refusing to assist in the battle against Jokers without consulting Time Lords leader Doc first. Inciting uproar, Doc kicked Frieza from the Main Time Lords corps and reinstated Chink. Frieza then joined in with several of the sister corps of Time Lords. However he was kicked or left all of them as well in the following weeks. Taking advantage of the confusion in the chain of command cuased by the events evolving around Frieza, Lions Corps Leader, (#1 ap) Spookz, along with Killsign65 leader of the Jokers, and Xyedashler of Athens launched several hit and run attacks to all Time Lords Corps leaders (at that time there was 5 Time Lords corps). Following thier success, Celtics, and Fire & Ice joined with them in a multi-pronged offensive against several members of Time Lords and their allies. These four corps now join officially into a formal alliance (known now as The Alliance) vowing the end of the Time Lords Empire and with the hard work of several officers set up a network for cross corps communication and teamwork. Other corps such as Team Pilipinas also join in on the alliance side. Despite the Time Lords extensive forces tactically it became appearent that it was much harder to mount a cohesive defense across multiple corps' that it was to coordinate an attack. With the recent loss of their primary Military Officer Frieza Time Lords became unable or unwilling to reinfoce fellow members, and Time Lords several attempts to retaliate often ended in disaster due to quick responses from members of the Alliance. With continued pressure from the Alliance the Time Lords fracture further with Time Lords 2 renouncing their namesake and declairing independence from the Time Lords Empire the remaining corps falling into disarray with 'everyman for himself' appearing the operative phrase. Over the next 4 months Time Lords and many of their former high ranking allies suffer a slow death of constant assualts and inactivity, and fade into the shadows. Several high ranking members of Time Lords either join one of The Alliance corps of leave the game. Despite maintianing nuetrality for most of the second conflict Spartan Group finally joins sides with The Alliance although they don't show military support until near the end of the Time Lords decline. Three weeks later Frieza goes on to try and found his own mercinary corps with Moocow but it is soon disbanded after a contract earns the ire of Spartan group with (#1 ap) Xyedashler who destroy his fleet while he is attempted to defend a corps member. After being kicked out of several more corps he joins Mclan. Mclan already thouroughly disliked by the majority of the server for the smart mouth comments of their leader does not gain much favor by accepting him. Soon Frieza accepts leadership of the corps and through aggressive tactics once again attacts the attention of The Alliance. After destroying his fleet again and descimated most of the corps, Freiza disbands Mclan and leaves the server. Spookz was the last one to fight Freiza after he raged attacked warlord david of Time Lords. The Athenian Masacure The Greek Group (Spartan, Athens, Achilles Sheilds and Argos) using the regained security of a position within the dominant force on the server soon began several wars w/ other smaller corps on the server. Led by the 50fleets of Xyedasher and secure in the fact that they were safe from any reprisal, the Spartan forces devistated serveral corps completely to the point where they lacked motivation to rebuild, earning them a reputation as server bullies (this policy consiquently cuased Argos/Athens to break with the Spartan Group). Although officially freinds with The Alliance, their indescision in the Time Lords war made the memebers of The Alliance wary of them as they seemed to only joined who they percieved as the winning side and lacked loyalty to any cuase but themselves. The two main members to help the Alliance was Xyedashler and Hagartthehorrid from Athens both in which were very active and competative in aiding the Alliance as well as the Greeks. Following several request that Athens members vacate a zone primarily controlled by Celtics, and Xyedashers 'rude' responce to said requests Celtics initiated into a conflict w/ Athens corps causing several fights with Celtic taking the advantage. Xyedashler responded were only here for pirates not knowing it was an Lt., Xyedashler responded if you dont like me bieng here go talk to Kiri and leave me the ___ alone. Before the battles had begun Xyedashler left from his (USMC) duty station in Japan to move back to the U.S. for his next duty staion. The other corps of both The Alliance and The Spartan Group had at this point stayed out of the action. Celtic took on one member at a time of athens with overwelming force. Xyedashler issued a challenge to a 1 on 1 all out fight between Xyedashler and any one celtic to settle dispute on a sunday only. Celtics took action as soon as Kiri came back online on the following monday, however after initiating the conflict 3 illinformed and loyal members of Spartan corps showed up on Athens defense of Xyedashler while he was off at work. 5 top members of athens jumped to Celtic and attacked Xyedashlers planet. (#1 ap) Xyedashlers ships were the first to be crushed by (#3 ap) Kiri. The battle was completly lobsided form the get go and is believed for every ship defending Xyedashler there were at the least 3 atking. Celtic believing this as a betrayal of the terms of the battle called for other corps's of The Alliance to quickly come to the aid of Celtics in and overwhelming show of force quickly crushed Athens and a handful of Spartan/Achiles Shield fleets at Xyedashers planet. During the entrance of Sparten fleets Jokers declared war on Spartans where they were eventualy aided by The Alliance in overwelming numbers. In the end it was 7 corps vrs 3 corps. With most of athens fleets destroyed there and at 1 other battle where milkslayer (Joker LT), killsign65 (Joker Leader) and jerky_mcfaceface (Joker LT) were first on the scene to defend thier allie Truheart (a member from Fire and Ice), the remaining corps memebers fell swiftly to The Alliance assualt and many of ther members left and joined up w/ the ranks of The Alliance Corps. Following this event the server has remained relatively peaceful, with The Alliance maintaining its place as dominate force on the server. All continue to pray for server merges soon. 'The Merge' On 25th October 2011 server S06, S07 and S08 Merged together into what would be a battle of Titans. The top corp called Salvation from S06 started a great server war by attacking an ally of Jokers from S07. From then Salvation and there allies battled the F.U.N Alliance on 3 major battle fields (with smaller skirmishes happening simultaneously). The 1st Fight to end was on a Redemptions corp members planet (someone insert name). Here the F.U.N alliance won With very little losses compared The 2nd Fight the end was on Jokers temporary colonels (Shlomo) planet. the fight for Shlomos planet ended with the F.U.N alliance standing victorious. the 3rd major fight took place on jokers officer (maccie) planet. This battle lasted the longest leaving the F.U.N standing as the victers. Corp List in S07 The Following Table is a list of the top 100 Corps in the S06 Server. For more information on a particular Corp, Click on the Corp Name. Since this table is a start, if you are a member of one of these Corps, please create your link to your Corp or encourage your Corp President to create their page from this list. Obviously this list doesn't have 100 Corps in it yet. Rankings are not found on the following table since they can change daily. Category:Servers Category:Player Corps Category:S07. Centaurus